Bee Movie
''Bee Movie '' is a 2007 American computer-animated comedy film directed by Simon J. Smith and Steve Hickner. The film was produced by DreamWorks Animation and Columbus 81 Productions and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film was released on November 2, 2007. Plot Barry B. Benson is a bee living in a hive residing in Central Park. Having recently graduated from college, Barry is about to enter the hive's honey-making workforce, along with his friend, Adam Flayman. However. Barry begins to reconsider upon learning he can never dchange his assigned job. Barry decides to leave the hive with an elite force of bees, learning of nectar collection and pollination. However, he gets separated from the other bees and it begins to rain, resulting in Barry getting trapped in a flower shop run by a woman named Vanessa Bloome. Her boyfriend, Ken, attempts to kill Barry, but Vanessa saves him and releases him. Barry later returns to express his gratitude to Vanessa, breaking the rule that bees cannot communicate with humans. Barry reveals he can talk and he and Vanessa form a strong bond, against the wishes of each of their families. An envious Ken makes another attempt to kill Barry, but this results in Vanessa breaking up with him. Some time later, Barry and Vanessa go through a grocery store, where Barry learns that humans have been taking honey for centuries. He journeys to Honey Farms, which supplies the grocery store with honey, and meets a mosquito named Mooseblood in the process. Once at Honey Farms, Barry is outraged at the poor treatment of the bees, including their use of bee smokers, and resolves to sue the human race to put an end to the exploitation of bees. In the subsequent trial, the defense attorney, Layton T. Montgomery, goads Adam into stinging him, jeoparizing the bees' credibility and severely harming Adam. However, Barry counters this by pointing out the poor treatment of bees, including the smoker, winning the lawsuit and resulting in all the honey being returned to the bees. However, Barry and Vanessa discover that the massive stockpile of honey has put all the bees out of their jobs. Without bees to pollinate the flowers, plant life begins to die out, with the exception of those at Vanessa's shop, which are loaded onto a plane to be delivered to the bees so they can re-pollinate the world's flowers. During the flight, the plane takes a detour which could be fatal to the flowers, and Barry attempts to intervene, but instead knocks out the pilots. Vanessa attempts to fly the plane herself, and millions of bees arrive and help the plane to safely land. Barry and the bees reverse the damage using the pollen, saving the world's plant life and restoring the bees' honey productions. Afterwards, the humans and bees begin to treat each other better, and Barry becomes a member of the elite Pollen Jocks, as well as running a law firm within Vanessa's shop. Mooseblood becomes a lawyer, working with Barry in his office. Cast *Jerry Seinfield as Barry B. Benson. *Renee Zellweger as Vanessa Bloome. *Matthew Broderick as Adam Flayman. *Patrick Warburton as Ken. *John Goodman as Layton T. Montgomery. *Chris Rock as Mooseblood. *Kathy Bates as Janet Benson. *Barry Levinson as Martin Benson. *Larry King as Bee Larry King, *Ray Liotta as Himself. *Sting as Himself. *Oprah Winifred as Judge Bumbleton. *Larry Miller as Buzzwell. *Megan Mullally as Trudy, *Rip Torn as Lou Lo Duca. Gallery Bee Movie movie poster.jpg Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:Children and family films Category:PG-rated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2000s films